


Bajo esas gotas

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Chrysalism: La hermosa tranquilidad de encontrarse dentro de casa durante una tormenta.





	Bajo esas gotas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)

**Bajo esas gotas**

_Chrysalism: La hermosa tranquilidad de encontrarse dentro de casa durante una tormenta._

Hacía un frío que calaba los huesos. Una brisa de invierno que penetraba por debajo de la ropa como un condenado intruso. Y no importaba cuántos gorros de lana uno se pusiera en la cabeza: el viento se las apañaba por filtrarse entre los recovecos más inusuales entre la oreja y el pelo, sintiendo frío en algún punto de la nuca.

Se sintió feliz de regresar a su departamento, de dejar el abrigo, los guantes y prender la estufa casi a una velocidad sobre humana. Movió con ferocidad las manos, frotándolas, cerca del ardor de la llama. Se movió un poco para entrar en calor. Luego, fue a ponerse ropa cómoda y preparar chocolate caliente.

Tarareaba una canción de moda mientras vertía el contenido en una pequeña olla y sacaba dos tazas: una azul y otra violeta. Mientras calentaba el líquido, se sentó en el living, puso la tele y…

Un trueno lo sobresaltó. Salió corriendo hacia la ventana y vio cómo las gotas de una inminente tormenta sucumbía la ciudad bajo charcos que no tardarían en cristalizarse. Sintió un poco de remordimiento, porque sabía de antemano que iba a llover torrencialmente toda esa tarde y noche. Y él le había insistido con tanto ahínco que fuera a su casa a pasar un rato con él…

—Mierda… —susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior, cruzando los brazos y hundiéndose en el sofá mientras una periodista advertía que salgan con mucho cuidado por las calles húmedas.

Tomó el celular y marcó el número.

— ¿Ken?

Podía oír el fuerte rugido de la tormenta y el viento.

— ¡Daisuke! —Exclamó, con sorpresa Ichijouji—. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya salí del trabajo, estoy esperando un taxi y voy para allá!

—Yo quería… —pero las palabras se le escaparon al oír una risa alegre a pesar del desastroso clima.

—Ni lo menciones, quiero ir a verte.

Cuando Ken decía esas palabras tan sinceras, su corazón tamborileaba y recordaba el propio emblema del muchacho de cabello azul: bondad. Él sabía lo bondadoso y bueno que era, sabía lo maravilloso que era y cómo esa existencia había cambiado su vida de un día para el otro.

Al principio lo apreciaba muchísimo por ser no sólo su compañero de aventuras, sino, por ser un gran amigo.

Cuando sus corazones se unieron al hacer el Jogress… ¡Nunca olvidaría ése latir! ¡Nunca!

Daisuke fue a ver el chocolate: estaba perfecto, como le gustaba a Ken. Dulce, pero no empalagoso; suave, pero con un toque de chocolate que realzaba el gusto. Y él tenía buena mano para cocinar, así que siempre que podía, le preparaba algo que le gustase. Hoy, era un chocolate caliente con un budín de vainilla. Había tenido que pedir un poco de ayuda a Mimi porque era algo torpe, aún, en la repostería.

Si Veemon y Wormmon no estuvieran en el Mundo Digital, probablemente les habría encantado compartir esa merienda deliciosa.

Y el timbre sonó cuando estaba cortando rebanadas del postre.

— ¡Ken, pasa, pasa! —Ichijouji estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, tiritando y lanzaba un vaho muy pronunciado al respirar con dificultad—. ¡Dios, Ken! ¿Y tú paraguas? ¡No me digas que pensabas que ibas a parar la tormenta con un piloto!

Ken se rió y se sacó el abrigo, colgándolo de una percha cercana.

—Ya estoy en la tranquilidad de tu hogar, la lluvia no es más un enemigo —esas palabras lo sorprendieron un poco.

—Deja… de leer la poesía de Takeru, pareces otro —Daisuke se cruzó de brazos y Ken, quitándose la bufanda y los guantes, se rió.

—Estás celoso porque no tienes la gracia de escribir como él —se burló, con esa sonrisa que hacía a Motomiya sentirse como en una nube—. Pero tienes manos para cocinar, así que eso lo compensa.

—Mh —respondió el de cabello bordó, fingiendo hacerse el ofendido. Pronto, estallaron en risas los dos—. Estás muy empapado, ¿te agarró la tormenta de pleno?

—Cuando salía de la oficina, sabes que hay un jardín exterior que conecta la entrada principal para poder salir. Me agarró desprevenido y bueno, ya me ves, hecho sopa.

Daisuke fue un momento a su habitación y volvió con un pulóver y un pantalón.

—Ve a darte una ducha caliente, o pescarás un resfriado —como era de esperarse, Ichijouji no podía aceptar algo así, ni aunque fuera de la persona que más amaba, pero Daisuke era tenaz y lo convenció, así que tomó con amabilidad la ropa, le dio las gracias, un beso suave en los labios y entró al baño a ducharse.

Qué felicidad poder estar bajo un sano techo el cual te abriga de las frías gotas del agua invernal. Mientras Motomiya oía el ruido de la lluvia, imaginaba a Ken bajo esas aguas tibias y un escalofrío se apoderó de su espalda. Ladeó la cabeza y se centró en calentar el chocolate que había perdido calor.

—Ken… —llamó el de ojos castaños, aún cuando el otro chico se estaba bañando. Le sorprendió oír la voz del compañero de Veemon del otro lado—. ¿Quieres… quedarte a dormir?

Ichijouji sonrió bajo esas cálidas gotas. Daisuke era tan sorprendente, no cómo él que moría de vergüenza en ocasiones. Aunque no pudo, instantes atrás, contener ése beso.

—Sí, me encantaría —respondió, entusiasta. Y no oyó una respuesta de Daisuke. Probablemente había ido a la cocina.

Y cuando estaba por cerrar la canilla la puerta del baño se abrió.

—Lo siento, acabo de hacer un desastre con el chocolate y se me derramó todo —efectivamente, tenía las manos sucias, al igual que la ropa y el pelo.

Ken suspiró con una sonrisa. Sino lo conociera… Se sentó en la bañera y lo miraba cómo se quitaba la parte de arriba de la ropa y se mojaba la cara.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Abrí el agua fría! —Ken empezó a reírse—. ¡No es gracioso! —pero Ken no podía más, ¡era tan feliz al lado de un tonto como él!—. ¡Ah, ya vas a ver!

Daisuke cerró la ducha y abrió la fría.

— ¡Está helada! —gritó Ken, cerrándola—. ¿No era que no querías que me resfriara? —Motomiya rió divertido.

—Ya no ríes, ¿no?

Y entre una cosa y la otra, terminaron por darse un baño juntos, con agua caliente y oyendo la tormenta del otro lado.

La quietud de pasar un agradable momento con tu ser amado, de oír las gotas que golpean sin mojarte y de estar relajadamente en los brazos de ése ser especial, no tenía precio alguno.


End file.
